Entre vous deux – Troisième fois
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Ils l'ont déjà fait deux fois auparavant. La première, c'était Kyousuke qui s'était retrouvé au dessus. Pour la seconde, Tenma avait demandé à essayer. La troisième fois est donc moins prévisible : lequel gardera le contrôle des choses cette fois ? Et surtout, comment ? .::. Yaoi, LEMON .::. Séquelle d'Entre vous Deux, lemon du premier chapitre


**Bon, eh bien me revoilà avec ce lemon tant attendu (?) par mes chères lectrices o/ Un beau TenKyou plutôt long, avec du sexe, du fluff et beaucoup de délires de l'auteure dont vous êtes épargnés /sbaf (j'ai sérieusement eu des moments de crises, soit de fou rire soit de "bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'écrire ?")**

**J'espère ne pas les avoir faire OoC, étant donné que les positions sont "inversées" par rapport à ce qu'on voit d'habitude (ici, Tenma est au dessus. Kyousuke est en dessous.) j'espère surtout que Kyousuke ne l'est pas °°**

_**Un rapide merci à Nhibu x) Pour m'avoir aidée sur un mot xD**_

**Au cas où vous n'auriez pas lu _Entre vous Deux_, contexte :**  
**_Tenma et Kyousuke sont dans la chambre de Tenma, ils sortent ensemble depuis un moment, c'est - comme le dit le titre - leur troisième fois._ Je pense que c'est le minimum à savoir °°**

**Warning : Yaoi, LEMON (ya que ça si je puis dire.), un peu fluff aussi :3**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

_Entre vous deux – Troisième fois_

Tenma fit doucement remonter sa main sur le ventre pâle de Kyousuke. Les yeux fermés, ils appréciaient ces baisers qu'ils ne rompaient que pour reprendre leur souffle. L'attaquant plaça sa main au creux des reins du brun pour le coller à lui. Il en profita pour essayer de lui retirer son haut, ce que Matsukaze le laissa faire avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Cette fois-ci promettait d'être mouvementée. Car maintenant que l'un et l'autre savaient quoi faire éviter à l'autre d'avoir trop mal, il était tout simplement hors de question que l'un s'abandonne à l'autre si facilement. Même s'ils se moquaient bien d'être au-dessus ou au-dessous, ils avaient tout de même le droit de montrer à l'autre qu'ils ne comptaient pas rester passifs.

Le brun se fit pourtant maladroit lorsqu'il retira le tee-shirt du garçon aux yeux orangés car trop pressé de se trouver à égal avec lui. Le sourire de Kyousuke ne disparaissait pas et s'intensifiait même. Il s'amusait de l'empressement de son petit-ami qui semblait presque prêt à se passer des préliminaires.

Il cassa le baiser et détailla avec gourmandise le torse légèrement bronzé face à lui. Voilà une autre chose qui les opposait. Tenma était un garçon qui adorait le soleil et l'hyperactivité des rues le jour tandis que lui préférait la lune et le calme de la nuit. Il ne supportait pas vraiment les endroits et les gens bruyants. C'est pourquoi il s'interrogeait de temps à autre sur ce qui l'avait poussé à aimer le milieu de terrain.

L'attaquant céda à la tentation de goûter à cette peau d'été et fondit sur le cou du brun. Celui-ci ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres tièdes de l'autre. Il le laissa faire et profita des attentions que lui portait Tsurugi. Le garçon aux yeux orangés commença à sucer la peau, rajoutant quelques fois ses dents pour le mordiller. Tenma gémit doucement à cela. Il passa ses bras autour du torse de Kyousuke et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Quand il décida qu'il avait laissé Tsurugi jouer assez longtemps, Matsukaze mordit le cou de son amant, obligeant celui-ci à arrêter ses attentions.

« A moi de m'amuser ! » déclara-t-il avant de pousser Kyousuke sur le dos.

Il s'installa sur son ventre et regarda l'attaquant avec amusement. Celui-ci semblait mi-désemparé, mi-vexé de ce changement de position.

Tenma fondit sur les lèvres pâles de son petit-ami pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il profita du fait que celui-ci ne se concentre plus que sur le baiser pour caresser son ventre blanc. La respiration de l'attaquant s'accéléra. Le frôlement de la main de Tenma, rajouté à sa langue plus que joueuse, commençait à le rendre fou. Tenma avait fait la même chose la dernière fois et l'effet était toujours aussi grisant.

Tsurugi passa ses bras autour du cou mat et l'une de ses mains alla se perdre dans les mèches brunes. Il empêcha Matsukaze de trop se relever quand il cassa le baiser.

« Qui a dit que tu serais le seul à jouer ? chuchota-t-il. Je n'ai pas encore dit que j'abandonnais ! »

Et d'un coup de hanches, Kyousuke échangea à nouveau leur position. Il se plaça sur les cuisses du milieu de terrain. Il sourit narquoisement en voyant la mine boudeuse de celui-ci. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la bosse qui s'était formée au niveau de son entrejambe. Il posa sa main dessus, provoquant ainsi chez son petit-ami un gémissement non-retenu. Il massa doucement l'entrejambe de Tenma. Celui-ci était rouge pivoine de par la gêne, le plaisir et l'excitation.

Tenma se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour empêcher ses soupirs plaintifs de sortir. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Kyousuke l'entende, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que toute la maisonnée soit au courant de ses activités nocturnes. Mais cela devenait compliqué, l'attaquant lui avait retiré son pantalon, le laissant en caleçon. Et maintenant, il ressentait d'autant plus la chaleur de son amant.

« K-Kyousuke...

- Chut... »

L'attaquant se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il accueillait les gémissements désespérés du brun dans sa bouche au fur et à mesure que le baiser durait. Il regarda les yeux de Tenma qui les ouvrit à ce moment-là. Ils étaient vitreux, embués par le plaisir et désireux d'en avoir plus.

Kyousuke le ravit en partie en passant sa main à l'intérieur du caleçon du brun.

« A-Ah ! »

Tenma rejeta la tête en arrière. Il plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de réveiller ceux qui dormaient déjà.

Tsurugi, ne pouvant plus ravir cette bouche désirée, décida d'aller plus loin dans leur jeu. Il retira le sous-vêtement de son amant, mettant à nu ce qui faisait de lui un garçon. Matsukaze frissonna. Le jeu était déjà terminé ?

Il sembla que non. L'attaquant se pencha sur sa virilité et passa un coup de langue dessus. Tenma, surpris, laissa échapper un cri. C'était nouveau, ça. Les deux premières fois n'avaient pas inclus ce genre de choses et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kyousuke en prenne l'initiative. D'ailleurs, celui-ci commença à lécher le membre du brun comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace, tout en évitant cependant le haut.

En fait, s'il devait être honnête, Tsurugi n'avait pas non plus prévu de le faire. Il s'était juste souvenu de certaines conversations déplacées de quelques SEEDs qui faisaient référence à cela. Certes, il se rappelait que ceux-là avaient dénigré la personne dont ils avaient parlée mais il se doutait que Tenma ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il n'était même pas sûr que le brun ait su que cela existait.

Mais il n'osait pas s'approcher du haut. La semence blanche du milieu de terrain avait commencé à sortir et l'attaquant appréhendait le goût que cela pouvait avoir.

Cependant, à voir le regard de Matsukaze, c'était tout ce qu'il attendait. D'ailleurs, il lui fit savoir de vive voix :

« Kyousuke... Arrête la torture... »

Suivi d'un long gémissement dû à un coup de langue taquin voulant se moquer de lui. Kyousuke était cependant en proie à un gros dilemme. Et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour le résoudre. Tenma comprendrait bientôt qu'il hésitait à aller plus loin dans son action. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre comprenne. Cela signerait la fin de sa domination durant le jeu.

Tenma se redressa et prit le visage de Kyousuke entre ses mains. Il lui souriait doucement.

« Tu sais... Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusqu'à... « là ». On peut très bien continuer sans ça... »

L'attaquant ne dit rien, gardant ses orbes orangées accrochées à celles bleu métallique du brun. Tenma songea qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'interrompre quand il y eut deux minutes de silence complet entre eux, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne quitte cependant le regard de l'autre. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsque Tsurugi se redressa à son tour pour l'embrasser et en profiter pour les rallonger tous les deux.

Kyousuke n'aurait pu remercier assez aucun dieu existant que son petit-ami ait compris son hésitation et qu'il ose lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à aller plus loin. Peut-être un jour, il finirait ce qu'il avait commencé, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il était toujours confiant en temps normal mais cette étape lui avait fait perdre toute la confiance qu'il avait à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant, que devait-il faire s'il voulait garder les rênes en main ? Après ce qu'il considérait tout de même comme un échec cuisant – même s'il était allé beaucoup plus loin que ce dont il se serait cru capable -, comment réussir à garder le contrôle des choses sans que Tenma ne veuille tenter de renverser la situation ?

Pour le moment – le temps qu'il réfléchisse, en espérant qu'il réfléchisse vite et bien – il pouvait empêcher le brun de penser correctement, s'il continuait à frotter sa jambe contre la virilité exposée de son amant. Mais Tenma arriverait sans doute à récupérer une façon plus ou moins normale de réfléchir d'ici un court instant.

Il cassa le baiser et fit glisser ses lèvres vers l'oreille du milieu de terrain pour la mordiller. Celui-ci soupirait d'aise, appréciant décidément chaque attention que lui portait son petit-ami. Mais la jambe qui se baladait sur lui commençait à l'énerver – c'était comme si l'attaquant n'osait pas appuyer vraiment et les frôlements ne faisaient que rendre Matsukaze fou.

Il se dégagea des dents de son amant et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Il fit lentement glisser sa main le long du flanc de l'autre. Il le sentit se tendre quand ses doigts arrivèrent vers le bas de ses côtes. Kyousuke détourna le regard quand Tenma le regarda, surpris de cette réaction. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait touché à un endroit sensible, si ? _... A moins que..._

Tenma réitéra son action et repassa sa main doucement au même endroit. Il obtint la même réaction. Il le refit une autre fois, puis une autre. Kyousuke rougissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses essais. Le brun semblait s'amuser. Mais Tsurugi l'arrêta à un moment en attrapant sa main.

« Tu veux bien arrêter, oui ? »

Tenma se retint de rire. S'il avait imaginé ça...

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais chatouilleux !

- Je ne le suis pa–Hah ! Arrête ça, je te dis ! »

Le brun sourit et laissa échapper un rire. Tsurugi Kyousuke, considéré à Raimon comme le garçon « le plus classe mais froid comme un iceberg », attaquant vedette de l'équipe... était chatouilleux ! Pour le coup, il perdait toute crédibilité ! Surtout maintenant, rouge de honte et pourtant en train de lui lancer un regard meurtrier... Regard plus inoffensif que le plus jeune des agneaux dans cette situation.

« Hé, je fais pas ça méchamment hein... précisa-t-il en voyant que son amant avait décidé de bouder – après tout, il n'était plus à ça près. Roh, Kyousuke... Allez... Souris un peu ! »

Tenma lui avait soufflé ça à l'oreille. Le garçon aux yeux orangés rougit encore un peu plus. Il ferma les yeux lorsque le brun passa sa langue derrière son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Il perdait le contrôle. Tenma était en train de prendre les choses en main. Tout ça à cause du fait qu'il était chatouilleux ! C'était tellement ridicule qu'il en aurait pleuré s'il n'avait pas sa fierté à conserver coûte que coûte.

Le milieu de terrain de son côté, avait pleinement compris qu'il était désormais maître de la situation. Et il comptait bien en profiter. D'autant plus qu'à chatouiller l'attaquant, il s'était relevé – et avait un peu oublié leur activité première mais maintenant, il se concentrait au maximum – et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se retrouver entre les jambes toujours vêtues de leur pantalon de l'autre. D'ailleurs, il trouvait ça injuste d'être nu comme un ver alors que l'autre pouvait encore se cacher avec son bas.

Il régla ce problème en retirant à l'autre non seulement le pantalon mais son sous-vêtement en même temps – c'est qu'il commençait à s'impatienter et il ne voulait pas que Kyousuke essaye de reprendre le contrôle. Il se rallongea sur l'autre – tout en veillant à ne pas l'écraser – pour fouiller dans sa table de chevet. Tsurugi ne se priva pas pour l'embêter, sa main allant jouer un peu plus bas entre eux deux et ses dents allant se planter doucement dans l'épaule de l'autre. Il savait ce que cherchait Tenma. Il savait que cela signifiait le dénouement de la bataille et qu'il avait perdu ce coup-ci. Il n'était pas vraiment déçu, juste encore vexé que son petit-ami ait découvert une de ses points faibles.

Tenma réussit à se mettre à genoux entre les jambes blanches de Kyousuke une fois qu'il eut attrapé ce qu'il voulait. Pour être honnête, il était incroyablement gêné d'avoir ce genre de chose dans un tiroir – si Aki le découvrait, il ne saurait pas comment il réagirait. Mais il savait que c'était quelque chose de nécessaire. Plus particulièrement durant leur activité. Bon, il se doutait que Kyousuke avait dû être beaucoup plus gêné encore quand il était allé acheter tout ça lui-même – il n'osait même pas imaginer la scène, de peur de se voir à la place de son petit-ami.

Il ouvrit le petit flacon qu'il avait attrapé et laissa couler son contenu sur ses doigts. Maintenant était arrivé le moment où tout ne serait plus si joyeux pour Kyousuke. Même si le lubrifiant aidait à ce que la chose soit moins douloureuse, il savait parfaitement que ça ne l'enlèverait pas entièrement.

« Je... Hum... Je peux...

- Vas-y. »

Tenma déglutit. Il pressa l'un de ses doigts contre l'entrée de Tsurugi. Il entendit celui-ci prendre une grande inspiration. Il fit entrer son majeur, le forçant doucement à l'intérieur de l'autre. Le lubrifiant aidant, la seule réaction qu'il reçut fut un léger grognement et un mouvement de hanches tentant de faire en sorte que l'intrusion soit moins désagréable. Il attendit un moment avant de commencer à faire des mouvements de va-et-viens avec son doigt. Il pouvait sentir les chairs de son amant autour de lui et – bien que le tout semblait tout de même bien étrange – il aimait savoir que les parois de son petit-ami se contractaient à cause de lui.

Il ajouta son index sans vraiment que Kyousuke ne s'en rende compte. Celui-ci remuait la tête, appréciant le mouvement des doigts en lui. Étrangement, cette étape lui faisait moins mal que la dernière fois. Peut-être parce que Tenma savait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop vite cette fois.

Le brun enfonça ses doigts un peu plus profondément, cherchant ce qui lui permettrait d'entre un peu plus la voix de son petit-ami qui se faisait à nouveau bien silencieux, ne laissant s'échapper que des soupirs de contentement. Il devina avoir visé juste quand la respiration de Kyousuke se coupa d'un coup et que ses parois se contractèrent autour des doigts du brun.

Tenma sourit et frotta à plusieurs reprises la boule de nerf qui commençait à faire gémir son amant de plus en plus fort. Kyousuke se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, n'oubliant pas -contrairement à Matsukaze apparemment – qu'il y avait d'autres occupants dans la maison et qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment qu'on l'entende utiliser ses cordes vocales de cette manière. Mais quand Tenma ajouta un dernier doigt, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son corps manifester son désaccord.

« A-ah ! »

Le garçon aux yeux bleu métallique releva immédiatement le visage vers celui de son petit-ami. Pur réflexe. Il savait ce qui venait de causer cette douleur et s'en voulait. Mais s'il n'essayait pas d'élargir l'entrée, Kyousuke aurait encore plus mal après. Il s'excusa, faisant une grimace qui soulagea dans un sens l'autre. S'il arrivait à se moquer de Tenma même dans un moment pareil, alors cela voulait dire que la douleur n'était pas si intense que ça. Il tenta de se détendre à nouveau mais les mouvements des trois doigts étaient beaucoup moins fluides que lorsqu'il n'y en avait que deux. Rajouté à cela le fait que Matsukaze essaye d'élargir les parois, ça n'en était que plus douloureux. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration, se disant que cela lui permettrait de se détendre un peu.

Tenma se pencha pour aller embrasser Kyousuke. Celui-ci répondit au baiser comme il put, résistant à l'envie de rejeter la tête en arrière à cause de la douleur. Tout ça ne lui plaisait plus. Et il savait que les doigts de Tenma n'étaient rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.

Il mordit involontairement la langue du brun après que celui-ci ait fait un mouvement avec ses doigts qui n'avait apparemment pas plu au corps de l'attaquant. Matsukaze cassa le baiser et ramena sa main libre à sa bouche. Des larmes poignaient du coin de ses yeux.

« D-désolé Tenma...

- Ça va... J'ai connu pire !

- Ça ne change rien. Ouvre la bouche.

- H-Hein ?

- Ouvre. Je veux voir si je t'ai fait mal. »

Tenma baissa le regard et ouvrit la bouche comme lui avait demandé Kyousuke. Ce dernier se redressa un peu et grogna, les doigts de Tenma étant toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Il examina le dessus de la langue du brun. Elle ne semblait rien avoir. Il lui demanda de la soulever et il regarda le dessous. Celui-ci semblait un peu enflé.

« Ça te fait mal ?

- Un peu mais c'est pas grave tu sais... »

Kyousuke grimaça légèrement avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la tempe de Tenma.

« ... Continue.

- Qu-quoi ?

- ... Vas plus loin... » souffla Kyousuke à l'oreille du brun, rougissant encore plus.

Tenma, comprenant où il voulait en venir rougit à son tour. Mais ne dit rien de plus. Il sortit ses doigts de Tsurugi et attrapa l'autre chose qu'il avait cherchée tout à l'heure. Il fixa un instant le carré plastique, n'osant rien faire. C'était embarrassant. Très même. Mais il devait le faire. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, au moins pour Kyousuke. Et puis, il n'oubliait toujours pas que tout ça était sans aucun doute beaucoup moins embarrassant que ce qu'avait dû vivre son petit-ami pour aller les acheter. A nouveau, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'avait dû ressentir l'attaquant en allant dans une pharmacie pour acheter du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Même avec toute la confiance qu'il avait, Tenma se doutait que cela restait vraiment gênant de faire cela.

Il ouvrit le petit paquet et en sortit le contenu. Il réussit non sans quelques difficultés et gêne à le mettre autour de son pénis. Il reprit le flacon de lubrifiant et en appliqua tout autour. Il en mit un peu sur l'entrée de Tsurugi avant de se pencher en avant. Il força légèrement l'intérieur mais n'alla pas très loin tout de même. Tout juste le bout. Il ne bougerait pas plus tant que Kyousuke se crispait ainsi. Quand il sentit que les parois autour de lui se détendaient, il s'enfonça un peu plus, toujours lentement et vraiment prudemment. Il gardait ses yeux rivés sur le visage de son amant pour pouvoir capter chacune de ses réactions.

Arriva un moment où le brun savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus profondément. Il ne bougea cependant pas. Il attendait le feu vert de Kyousuke. Alors pendant un instant, il tenta de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait. Pour comparer. La dernière fois, cela avait aussi été lui qui s'était retrouvé au-dessus, parce qu'il l'avait demandé à Kyousuke. Celui-ci avait beaucoup râlé durant toute la chose, surtout parce que Tenma était bien trop maladroit. Mais le brun se souvenait aussi des larmes et du visage empreint de douleur du garçon aux yeux orangés. Cela lui avait brisé le coeur de le voir ainsi, à ce moment-là. Savoir qu'il faisait tant de mal à son petit-ami lui faisait mal à lui aussi. Pas de la même façon mais tout de même.

« Tenma... »

Il releva la tête vers Kyousuke. Celui-ci le regardait comme s'il essayait de le gronder pour être totalement perdu dans ses esprits dans un moment pareil. Le brun lui sourit et l'embrassa. Même s'il était vrai qu'il avait un peu peur que l'autre morde à nouveau sa langue s'il lui faisait mal, il sentait qu'il devait le faire, au moins pour le rassurer. Tsurugi n'avait pas lâché sa bouche une seule fois au début de leurs ébats, la première fois. Il avait cassé le baiser quand il avait compris que Tenma ne criait plus de douleur mais de plaisir.

Il remua le bassin et sentit immédiatement l'autre se crisper. Il crut même sentir les dents de l'attaquant tenter de se refermer. Mais heureusement, leur propriétaire les avaient retenues et le baiser avait continué.

Matsukaze commença bouger le bassin un peu plus vite, même s'il sentait qu'il forçait le corps de l'autre. La lubrification aidait à ce que ses mouvements soient moins douloureux pour Kyousuke mais les parois autour de lui ne semblaient tout de même pas d'accord qu'il soit là.

Il cassa le baiser pour reprendre un peu d'air, laps de temps durant lequel il put entendre les gémissements de douleur de son petit-ami. Bien qu'il souffrait, celui-ci tentait de baisser le niveau sonore de ses gémissements, n'oubliant toujours pas qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la maison. Les deux premières fois, ils avaient été chez lui, à des moments où ses deux parents étaient absents. Il n'y avait donc pas eu de problème de ce côté là. Mais cette fois, ils se trouvaient dans une maison où résidaient plusieurs personnes, dont la plupart devaient sans aucun doute être déjà endormies.

Tenma songea qu'il devait retrouver la prostate de son amant, s'il voulait qu'il arrête de souffrir autant. Il ralentit ses mouvements et chercha à nouveau la boule de nerfs. Qu'il trouva au bout d'un moment, à en juger par la réaction subite de Kyousuke qui rejeta la tête en arrière, cassant ainsi le baiser et laissant échapper un autre gémissement, moins plaintif celui-là.

Le brun sourit et tenta de toujours frapper au même endroit à chaque coup de bassin. Ce qu'il parvenait apparemment à faire un bon nombre de fois d'affilée à juger les les gémissements qu'il arrivait à arracher à son petit-ami. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, récoltant ainsi les soupirs de Kyousuke.

Le garçon aux yeux orangés ressentait toujours un peu la douleur due à l'intrusion , cependant les coups de Tenma contre sa prostate lui faisaient perdre un peu la tête. D'autant plus que le brun ne se gênait pas pour l'embrouiller aussi durant leurs baisers, menant le ballet que faisaient leur langue. Ses mains quittèrent la couverture qu'elles serraient depuis tout à l'heure pour passer derrière le cou de Tenma.

Ce dernier fut un peu surpris du geste mais ne dit rien et continua les baisers incessants. Il était presque sûr que si l'autre n'avait pas à l'embrasser, il laisserait sa voix se faire entendre et pas qu'un peu. Le brun ne se rappelait pas avoir mis son petit-ami dans cet état la dernière fois et il devait avouer que cela lui plaisait de savoir qu'il arrivait à lui faire perdre les pédales.

Il accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à qu'il sente qu'il ne puisse pas aller plus vite. Kyousuke s'accrochait tellement fort à lui que lorsqu'il se redressa légèrement – bouger de cette manière le bassin tout en ayant les omoplates au niveau des coudes était plutôt douloureux, il avait donc décidé de se mettre sur les avant-bras – le garçon aux yeux orangés fut en partie soulevé aussi. Ce dernier cassa le baiser dans lequel ils étaient plongés et releva la tête de façon à ce que sa bouche soit au niveau de l'oreille du brun.

« T-Tenma... Aaah... »

Matsukaze comprit que le jeu était bientôt terminé. Kyousuke n'en pouvait plus et ne tarderait plus à se libérer entre eux deux. Il sentait qu'il était lui aussi au bord de la limite mais il n'avait vraiment plus envie d'arrêter. Il était bien là, à bouger au fond de Kyousuke, à le faire perdre la tête, tant qu'il laissait sa voix se réchauffer pour devenir des soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Mais si tous deux ne pouvaient plus en supporter d'avantage, alors le jeu se terminerait.

La fin ne tarda d'ailleurs pas, Tsurugi se libérant dans un dernier gémissement plutôt long. Tenma ne fut pas long à suivre. Il sortit avec regret de Kyousuke et se débarrassa du préservatif usagé qu'il jeta dans la poubelle à côté de son lit avant de s'affaler à côté de son petit-ami. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts par le sperme de l'attaquant mais trop fatigués pour essayer de se nettoyer.

Ils restèrent allongés comme ça un moment, sans rien dire, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale et un rythme cardiaque acceptable.

« ... Je t'aime. »

Tenma tourna la tête vers Kyousuke, surpris. C'était vraiment rare que l'autre lui dise qu'il l'aimait de vive voix. En général, il lui montrait avec des gestes plutôt tendres et autres marques d'affections discrètes. En fait, il ne lui avait dit à haute voix que lorsqu'il s'était déclaré.

Le brun prit le plus grand dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puisque sa bouche était trop éloignée à cause du fait qu'il ait tourné la tête à l'opposé de Tenma.

« Je t'aime aussi Kyousuke... » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il sourit quand il vit le visage de Tsurugi devenir encore un peu plus rouge. Il entreprit ensuite de se nettoyer le ventre avec un mouchoir et en fit de même pour son amant qui s'était endormi le temps qu'il finisse. Il cacha précautionneusement le préservatif avec une pile de mouchoirs qu'il froissa pour l'occasion. Pas très économique, il le savait, mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'Aki le découvre si elle venait vérifier qu'il avait rangé sa chambre le lendemain. Il retourna ensuite s'allonger avec Kyousuke et mit la couverture sur eux avant de se laisser happer par le pouvoir de Morphée avec son petit-ami entre ses bras.


End file.
